Patito Feo
by ChizakuraNoYoru
Summary: "Había una vez un pequeño terrícola que apareció en una capsula en Marte, todos lo discriminaban por su humilde naturaleza...". De alguna forma me recuerda a un cuento. [InahoxSlaine] [One-Shot]


**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje aquí utilizado es de mi propiedad, todos los derechos a los creadores originales.

.

Slaine Troyard estaba sentado en una silla dentro de aquella jaula de cristal, o así había decidido llamarle.

Reflexionaba sobre su tan complicada vida, primero fue un humano, marciano, después Caballero, Conde, inmediatamente casi emperador de Marte y por otro poco también de la Tierra, para que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo eso se convirtiera en un recuerdo lejano, ahora podía presumir que era un prisionero, vaya ironías de la vida.

Sus días por lo menos eran tranquilos, quizás ya no era la lujosa cama que tenía en su mansión pero era... cómoda, hasta eso como prisionero era de elite.

¿Cuando fue que se volvió egoísta y olvido lo más importante? ¿Cómo fue que aquel amor llego a corromperlo? Ah, que le gustaba recordarlo, fue cuando su querida princesa se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, entonces su único deseo era desaparecer a todo culpable en especial a aquel individuo que le robo más de una preocupación a su amada, Kaiduka Inaho. Y ahora que sale a la luz de sus pensamientos, ya estaba llegando tarde a su visita semanal.

Por lo menos uno de los dos podía presumir un lujoso asenso.

Comenzaba a aburrirse, ¿es que acaso lo dejaría plantado? Nunca llegaba tarde, era muy inusual eso.

_"O quizás encontró una novia para entretenerlo"_. Una sonrisa curvo sus labios. _"O al fin encontró la paz eterna"_.

Y como si lo hubiera invocado, las puertas se abrieron.

—Slaine Troyard. — lo decía con su monótona voz.

—Inaho Kaiduka. — Le daba la espalda a la puerta, fue cuando escucho el tan típico anuncio de su llegada que dio media vuelta para encararlo. —Pensé que te había pasado algo de gravedad como para llegar tarde. Cosa que no me molestaría.

Aquello le saco una sonrisa al castaño.

—No fue de gravedad. —Dijo. —Pero era importante.

Slaine no había notado el objeto que cargaba Inaho en su mano izquierda hasta que se acerco y se sentó en la silla frente a él, dejando ver un pequeño libro sobre la mesa. Era de color negro y tapa gruesa.

—Debe ser aburrido estar encerrado tanto tiempo.

—¿Y es por eso que has venido a leerme algo? Es muy considerado de tu parte. —Una sonrisa falsa se formo en sus labios.

—No era lo que tenía planeado, pero si así lo deseas…

—Deja primero que te cuente un cuento. —Lo interrumpió.

Kaiduka lo miraba atento, esperando a que iniciara su relato.

—Érase una vez, en un lugar lejano llamado Marte, aterrizo una capsula, dentro había un pequeño niño terrícola. Estando a punto de dar su último aliento, una niña hermosa de rubios cabellos y ojos color verde únicos llego a su rescate, fue entonces que aquel chico quedo encantado con tan linda salvadora. Quedo bajo la custodia de un Conde y con la protección de la familia imperial, pese a eso fue discriminado, torturado, incluso humillado por los demás Condes y Caballeros. El chico no le daba mayor importancia pues, con solo tener a su salvadora a su lado era suficiente para soportar cualquier cosa, creía haber encontrado un lugar en el cual podría ser feliz. —Pauso.

Inaho escuchaba atento todo lo que decía, era como si al fin, ese chico que tenia al frente se estuviera abriendo después de tanto tiempo.

—Un fatídico día, —continúo. —Escucho la peor noticia de su vida, su princesa había muerto. Después de rogar que le dejaran ir a donde ella y que le fuera negada la petición decidió ir por su cuenta. La encontró sana y salva, eso lo lleno de felicidad y supo que aun tenia a alguien que podía quererlo por quién era. Quiso ir por ella para regresarla a su hogar pero supo que alguien más ya la protegía. Regreso sin lograr su objetivo y fue cruelmente castigado, pero sin perder la esperanza regresaría por ella sin importar como. Y así fue, nuevamente llego a donde estaba, lucho con quien llego a pensar seria un aliado, quizás fue un idiota al pensarlo, regreso con su princesa gravemente herida, pero antes cumplir su misión dejo una marca permanente a quien sería su rival. La chica estaba entre la vida y la muerte y el joven comenzó a hacer todo lo posible para salvarla y mantenerla a salvo, consiguió posicionarse en un muy buen puesto, obtuvo poder, compañeros y un hogar al cual regresar en cualquier momento. Pudo sentir que al fin había encontrado al lugar en el cual pertenecía. Pero, en algún momento se perdió a sí mismo y todo cayó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, incluso perdió a su amada princesa. —Sonrió de medio lado. —Y aun no existe un final feliz…

Inaho lo observo por unos momentos.

—Me recuerda a un cuento. —Agarro el libro y lo abrió buscando entre sus páginas. —Es muy famoso, quizás lo conoces. —Se detuvo. —Hay varias similitudes entre tu cuento y este.

Troyard esperaba que le mostrara el tan famoso cuento que había mencionado pero lo único que obtuvo fue una sonrisa por parte del castaño. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de él?

Lo miro fijamente, sin darse cuenta los dos habían iniciado una batalla con sus miradas.

—Bien, el tiempo termino. —Kaiduka se levanto de su asiento dejando el libro sobre la mesa. Se dirigió a la perta deteniéndose antes de abrirla. —Espero y el protagonista del cuento encuentre pronto un final feliz. —Sonrió y salió.

Slaine lo observo en todo momento. Miro el libro que tenia frente a él. Los guardias entraron poco después para escoltarlo de nuevo a su celda.

Al salir Yuki, como era costumbre ya lo esperaba para llevarlo de regreso.

—Así fue como el patito feo se unió a los suyos y vivió feliz para siempre. —Susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que su hermana le escuchara.

—Espero sepas lo que haces, aunque es común de ti hacer cosas descabelladas. —Lo miro y sonrió.

—Quizás esta sea la misión más peligrosa en la que he participado.

—Si tú lo dices.

Sí, después de todo, quizás no sea exactamente un patito pero la evolución es la misma, de Murciélago a Gaviota y quizás, Inaho Kaiduka sea el chico que le haga comprender qué realmente es un hermoso cisne, además, por lo menos, aquellos hermosos ojos aguamarina habían recuperado aquel hermoso brillo y vida, por lo menos ya había iniciado con algo, ahora era tiempo de dejar salir a su ave para tenerla más cerca y cuidar de ella él mismo. Sí, era la misión más peligrosa que había hecho, y si sus cálculos no fallaban era cuestión de muy poco tiempo para que iniciara su combate. Y para eso no necesitaba de su motor analítico, pues aquella guerra estaba parcialmente ganada.

Aquel chico de ojos color aguamarina, abrió el libro una vez que pudo estar más en privado, se abrió en una página en especifico, una hoja de papel cayo, estaba perfectamente doblada, la desenvolvió y comenzó a buscar entre las demás hojas del libro.

* * *

Mi primera aportación a este lindo Fandom, espero y no sea la ultima.

¡Gracias por pasar y darle una oportunidad a este Fic, realmente muchas gracias! Espero y fuera de su agrado.


End file.
